Primeval - she wants out
by Jennylewis
Summary: Jenny was sick and it only got worse, nick did all he could to help jenny but it was no use. Claudia wanted out and there was no stoping her.
1. Chapter 1

Jenny woke up screaming. Cool sweat covered her body. She tore out of her sheets and threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood and immediately fell one arm catching the night stand. slumping against it panting hard. She had the dream again. The one where she was herself but not quite her. crawling to the door using the handle to pulled her self up and opened the door. Falling against the hallway wall, she stumbled down the hall way and in to the kitchen and got at glass and poured some water.

After regaining her ability to walk she stocked over to the bath room, putting her palms on the counter, looking at her reflection, Studying it closely. Her hair was damp and hung in loose curls, her chest was glistening with sweat. She turned the water on and splashed it in her face. Grabbing a towel she wiping her face. she looked at the mirror, there was someone else looking back at her. She had light amber hair, Jenny screamed and fell against the wall.

"Jenny" the figure said and reached out her hand to touch her.

"What do you want!" She screamed sounding a lot more Broken then she would like."I want out" the girl in the mirror spoke then ripped her elbows from her chest to either side of her. The mirror shattered, Broken glass fell every where. Jenny pulled the towel up to shield her face. The glass cut all over her body. She just sat there looking at the Broken mirror.

"why, why me?" She cried to her self. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of her head, flinging her hands to her head and holding it screaming out but her voice sounded like an Echo covered with a sharp high pitch noise. Her mind went blank and every thing turned black.

She woke up with a blanket covering her face. She pulled it off and looked around, next her she saw nick, his head was in his hands and she could hear his soft sobs.

"Nick?" She said. He snapped his head Up At her words, His eyes where puffy from where he had cried.

"Jenny!" He said in a rather mystified Tone. "But your dead!" He said, She looked at him.

"Wha-" then the pain happened again the same one in the bath room. She screamed Nick stood and grabbed her arm and two doctors rushed in to see what happened. Just as suddenly as it happened to vanished. Then She could here it. The soft beeping of the heart monitor, she could have sworn it was into there when she woke up. The doctors came by her side and started asking her to lay down. "No!" She screamed at them as they tried to push her Down."No!" She screamed shaking away from them. "Jenny" nick said placing both hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her down. She locked her eyes on him.

The doctors said there was nothing wrong with her and that the heart monitor must have malfunctioned they said there apologies and left him with jenny.

"What happened?" She asked. She was sitting on the bed looking at her hands in her Lap.

"I- you weren't at work. You never called. So I came to see if you were ok and then I found you in the bath room. You were covered in glass. I- I thought you where dead... you had no pulse" He said his voice rather broken. She looked up at him. "

Nick, I- I don't know what to say."

"I'm just glad your ok" he said as he pulled her in to a tight embrace. She returned the hug at put her head on his shoulder, he buried his face in her hair.

"I thought I lost you." He said In an almost pleading voice.

"But you didn't. I'm fine." She said. They stood there like that for a couple of signed her out of the hospital and took her to his car.

"I think you should stay with me for a while, just to be on the safe side" he added quickly. But she caught it.

"I'd like that" she smiled, she was still in the hospital gown and had a blanket pulled over her shoulders. He opens the door for her and she slid in. watching Nick jog to the other side of the car and get in.

"we'll stop at your place so you can pack a bag." He said with a smile.

"Ok"

The car was silent the entire drive, Jenny looked out the window watching the houses pass by. When they reached house he helped her out and they walked to her door.

"O no, I don't have my keys," she said. Nick pushed the door open.

"sorry didn't lock it" he said with a smirk. She smiled and brushed past him.

"I'll go pack" she said as she made her way up the stairs.

"I'll be down here" he called to her.

He went in to the living room and picked up a picture of Jenny and what looked to be her Mom. He smiled to him self, then he heard it, the terrible scream coming from up stairs. He dropped the pitcher and the frame Cracked as it hit the floor. He ran up the stairs and in to her room. she was on the floor curled in a ball with her hands on her head screaming. "Jenny!" He said grabbing her and holding her close.

"Jenny!" He said shaking her.

"Nick help me!" She screamed.

"Jenny tell me what's wrong!" He said frantically. Then she just stopped. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Hello Nick" she said before she fainted in his arms. He looked at her not knowing what to do.

"Jenny?" He said softly. No movement he picked her up and set her gently on her bed. He then sat on the side of the bed a watched her, looking for any sigh movement. He reached out and touched her check with his hand."can you please tell me what's wrong?" He said in a sobbing voice.

Jenny woke up but didn't open her eyes. She snuggled closer to the warm body beside her thinking it was mark her fiancé, then she remember that they weren't together any more. She opened her eyes and saw Nick sleeping soundly next to her. She gasped and quickly checked to see if she was clothed, she was 'thank god' she propped her self up and took a second to look at him, she's never seen him sleep before he looks so peaceful,

"Nick" she said softly while she shook his arm lightly. He steered slightly. "Nick" she said a little louder "Huu" he said as he turned on his side.

"Go away Helen" he muttered.

"Nick it's Jenny"

"what" he said and turned over quickly to look at her. "O yeah that's right" he said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He looked over at her. "You all right?" his Scottish ascent thicker them usual.

"I'm fine, things are just fuzzier then usual" she said with a smile. He held out his hand and touched her Chin

"you better finish packing" he said with a smile.

"If you go make coffee she said" trying to keep her stomach from flipping over from his touch.

"Yeah ok" he said and got up and left, she immediately missed his warmth.

She side and got up from her bed. Walking over to her bag she then remembered what happened last night with a sudden jolt she fell and slumped against her bed. She was breathing heavily, she was debating on whether or not to tell Nick, she diced against it. Tacking a deep breath she regained her strength and sat up she went around and gather her things and put them in her bag. She then changed in to fresh clothes and went down stairs.

"Morning" he said pouring a second cup of coffee And handing to her while taking a sip of his own.

"thanks" she said cupping her hands around it.

"So how'd you sleep" she ask to trying to start a conversation"I see you slept in my bed" she added then taking a sip and watching his reached carefully, he choked on his coffee and set the mug down quickly

"I-I- you where having bad dreams so I came to help you and must have fell asleep" he stammered.

"Oh that's sweet" she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Jenny walked down the hospital corridor. The chairs were knocked over and blood streaked down the hall way. The only noise she heard was her own breathing. Walking to the dark doors at the end she pushed it open and was engulfed in a thick black. In the middle of a room was a rusty cage covered in blood. Jenny walked over to it and looked in, there over in the Corner a girl with dried Blood in her hair that cover face, she was slumped down against the bars her arms hanging off her knees. Her hands where twitching, "hello?" Jenny said placing a hand on the bar in front of her. The women lashed out on the bars Jenny stumbled back ward and fell the woman held her arm out screaming "Let me out, let me out!" In a horrible voice that ended in a sob. Jenny got a good look of the women, it was her but not quite. She got up and ran "LET ME OUT" she heard her scream, then every thing started shaking._

"Jenny! Jenny wake up!" She was being violently shaking, then she realized she was screaming. She took a deep breath and looked at nick, his eyes where sacred and searching. "You ok?" He said still holding her shoulders. She was panting hard and was covered in cool sweat her eyes darted around the room before resting on his eyes again. She then Broke and cried. Nick pulled her close un tell she was on his lap, her head on his shoulder.

"Nick it was so scary! I felt so helpless!" She cried.

"I know it's ok, it's all over now." he Said softly rocking her slowly.

"NO! She will come back she always does! She's going to kill me!" She cried.

"No I won't let that happen" he said holding her closer.

"No Nick you can't stop her! She's in me! She is me!" She screamed pulling away from him and rolling off the bed and stumbled across the floor. He ran to her side and grabbed her arms and pulled her to him she screamed and cried

"No! I have to go to the mirror, I have to see her! I have to tell her!" She cried ripping free of his arms. He grabbed her and pushed her back to the ground holding her hands down on the floor while siting over her. She struggled with all her might to break free but he wouldn't losing his grip. Then she felt her head go numb, like it was full of Cotton. Her body stopped moving and she just laid there and looked at him.

"Hello Nick, did you miss me" she said, but not by choice, she felt like some thing crawled in her head and locked her away. Nick loosened his grip on her, she pulled one hand out and rested it under his chin

"I missed you." Jenny had no control over her actions, she was being locked away.

Her body went limp and her arm fell back on to her chest and her head rolled to the side. Nick removed him self from her and just stared at her, not sure what happened.

He picked her up and set her on his bed. She was very pale in the moonlight. He laid down beside her and held her close, he kissed her head and tried to hold back tears. Stroking her hair with on hand and with the other he held her hand squeezing it lightly


	3. Chapter 3

Nick sat up after many restless hours watching her. "What's wrong with you?" He said moved a few loss stands away from her beautiful face, kicking his feet over the side of his bed he stood up turning to look at her again, he pulled the covers over her tell they came up to her chin, he could have sworn he saw a smile from across her face but thought nothing of it. He left the room quietly but when he was about to close the door, "Nick don't leave me" his heart stopped, those words, her words. He opened the door and saw her siting up her hands behind her pushing out her chest a noticeable amount, "Jenny?" He stepped back in the room and closed the door behind him. "Yes professor" she said with obvious flirtation as she threw her head back slightly. She stood and walked over to him standing slightly to his side, quickly she grabbed the neck of his shirt crumpling it in to her fist pulling him to her with surprising strength crushing his lips on hers. He pulled back his face a mixture of shock and anger. Keeping her hold on his shirt she smiled "I'm going to go make coffee" she said and brushed past him and out the door leaving him slightly dazed, it was only when he heard her yell for him that he was able to move.

He walked in as she was poring a cup of coffee "what the hell was that?!" He yelled at her

"Good morning to you to" she said not even making eye contact.

"First you screaming at me then you wake up and kiss me! What is wrong with you!?" He yelled gesturing to the bedroom.

"Oh that, well let's just say that was an accident." She said with a smile her palms on the table.

"Accident?" Nick questioned her un able to understand what she meant.

"Oh you know, she wouldn't let me take control so I had to fight her and then she woke up making things only harder, so she tried to fight me but ended up fighting you" she said nonchalantly as she poured some Cremer into her cup of coffee.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Nick said unable to even conceive what she was saying.

"Let's not talk about her, let's talk about us" she said as she strode over to him placing a hand on his chest.

"Us? Jenny can you hear your self!?" Nick said grabbing her hand away.

"For a professor you can be amazingly thick" she said pulling her hand out of his and walked back to her coffee.

"Who are you?" He searched her face looking for any answer.

"You left me" she said turning to show her face to him once more,

"I what" nick took a step forward

"I told you not to go, but you had to find the future anomaly, I kissed you as a last attempt to get you to stay but you left" she dropped her head and bit her lip.

"Claudia" he said bending slightly to look into her eyes,

"you left me standing there"

"Claudia" he said as he reached for her and pulled her to him and wrapping his arms around her and placing his head on hers.

"You just left with her!" She said, he knew who 'her' was.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but you can't do this." Nick Soothed as he stroked her hair.

"But I need you" she said tugging at his shirt.

"But this isn't you" he said planting a kiss on her head, she ripped out of his arms so fast she flung agents the counter knocking over the coffee

"NO! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE LOCKED AWAY IN YOUR HEAD AND HAVE KNOW CONTROL OVER WHAT YOU DO! I SAT THERE IN THAT CAGE FOR EVER! EVERY TIME YOU SAID MY NAME! EVERY TIME YOU CALLED ME! I WOULD CRY OUT FOR YOU BUT YOU NEVER CAME! I HAD ENOUGH OF HER! IF I WANTED YOU I HAD TO FIGHT BACK! I HAD TO HAVE YOU!" She screamed. Nick garbed her and pulled her into a kiss, she relaxed at his touch and melted like jelly In his hands. He pulled back to look at her fully.

"You done" he said holding her up by her arm. She nodded looking at him with dreamy eyes.

"Now let's clean your mess." He said letting go of her arm and walking over to te sink grabbing a towel.

Claudia sat in silence as nick cleaned the spilled coffee, he tossed the drenched towel in to the sink and walked over and sat across from her. "Now let's see-" before he could finish his sentence there was a violent knocking on the door. "Nick open up!" A loud voice came through the room.

He opened the door to be greeted by Abby bouncing up and down her face was a pitcher of pure worry.

"Nick! Is Jenny okay? I saw the mirror! Oh my god Jenny," the younger woman rushed passed him and grabbed Claudia pulling her into a tight hug which she returned.

"What on earth happened! I went to your house and the door was unlocked and the lights where out so I went looking for you and I saw your mirror and all the blood!" Abby said pulling back to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry I was dum and broke the mirror, I didn't mean to scare you" Claudia said to the younger woman. nick grabbed Abby's shoulder so she looked back at him

"Abby can I speak to you in privet" he said watching Claudia.

"In a second" she said still focused on Claudia

"now please" he said a little stronger

"ok!" she looked up at him and went in to the living room. Claudia grabbed Nicks shoulder as he made his way to fallow Abby.

"Don't" she said as if she was desperate to keep her identity a secret.

"I won't" he Said taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"What was that about" Abby said sinking in to the couch.

"Long story" he said rubbing his face "look can you please tell Lester that Jenny and I can't come to the work for a while" he said running a hand through his hair

"umm sure? Why?" Abby said concern clear on her elf like features.

"Just, just cuse. She's been kind of, well off" Nick said siting In one of his Chars, even though what he said was pretty much the truth he still felt like a liar.

"Is every thing ok? If you want I-"

"No, I can handle it, you should just go back to the ARC" he said putting his face in his palms.

"Nick are you ok?" Abby said placing a hand on his shoulder

"I'm fine! It's Jenny that's the problem!" Nick burst out causing Abby to jump violently.

"Sorry, I haven't been sleeping well." He sunk back into his Chair hiding his face in his palm.

"Nick? What was that about" Claudia said as she entered the room, Nick looked back at her

"it's nothing" he said looking back at Abby. Claudia walked up to Nick and placed hand on his shoulder, Abby looked at Claudia's hand and back at her.

"I think I should go" Abby said as walking past them but Claudia garbed her arm

"please stay" she pleaded. Abby looked at nick and back at her

"no I have stuff to do, feel better soon!"she smiled and went out the door. Claudia turned to Nick

"Now why did you do that?"

"I DONT KNOW!" He yelled standing up and walking to the other side of the room.

"I JUST DONT KNOW! Look can you please go I can't look at you right now" Claudia winced, his words cutting threw her like a knife,

"Claudia, I didn't mean it like that" he said softening his tone.

"No, no I understand, I'll go" she said as she left the room.

"Claudia!" He called after her but she was already gone, he fell back on the char "Crap" he said placing his head in his hands.

Claudia sat on the spare bedroom bed sobbing quietly, how could he say that, after all she did to be with him, she loved him so much it cried harder pulling the pillow closer to her chest. Remembering the time he kissed her in the golfing hotel, it was then she relished he loved her to, and that they could be some thing. They could have a life together. God she loved him so much, if he wanted kids, she would give him as many kids as he wants. If he wanted to travel through time she would go with him just so she wouldn't have to lose him again.

Her thought where interrupted by a knock on the door,

"Claudia?"

"What do you want?!" She said, her voice a lot more Brocken for her liking, he opened the door and walked in.

"Go away Nick!" She said turning to hide her face. She felt the bed shift tell her he sat down right behind her.

"Claudia we need to talk," he tried reaching out and touching her shoulder which made her flinch away from his touch.

"Claudia" he said as he withdrew his hand,

"can we please talk?"

"No! Your going to ask me to go back to being locked up so you can be with Jenny!" She said turning so he could see half her face.

"Claudia it's not like that,"

"oh yes it is! You want me to go back in that cage and watch you love someone else! Do you know how hard that is! Do you know what it's like to loess you!" She said facing him fully.

"I'm not asking you to do that, I just want to talk"

"I can't loess you!"

"Claudia!"

"I love you!" She said Her voice shaking with emotion. Nick looked at her in shock. She bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"I- I love you, please don't make me lose you again." She broke down into a sob. Nick grabbed her pulling her into a tight embrace resting his head over hers causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"You don't have to loess me" he soothed her rubbing small circles on her back.

"I just feel like you don't want me, you want her!" She said, Her voice was muffled by his chest

"No,no,no" he said kissing her head.

"Please don't ever leave me" she said tugging at his shirt barring her face deeper in his chest.

"I won't"

"Promise"

"I promise Claudia Brown that I will not leave you"

She let out a watery laugh and pulled back to look at him, she loved him so much her chest began to ache with longing. He moved one hand to cup her face and she leaned into it closing her eyes

"God your beautiful"

His words caused her heart to stop, she opened her eyes and looked into his loving blue eyes, she smiled up at him, She reached to touch him but then his phone went off,

He stood up and took his phone out of his pocket flipping It open and holding it to his ear.

"Hello"..."No every things fine"..."Stephen"..."Don't bother she's with me"..."She won't be there"..."Stephen"..."Turn around and head back to the ARC, she's fine she just took a knock that's all"..."Ok, bye"

He flipped his phone shut and tossed it on the bed.

"Just Stephen asking how you where" he smiled and sat next to her.

"Now I'll leave you to go to bed" he said putting an arm around her shoulder and shaking her slightly but before he could remove it to get up she pleased her hand over his and looked him in the eye.

"Can I sleep with you?"

He looked at her for a second and smiled

"Of corse, I'll just let you get ready" he said standing up and leaving the room.

Nick lay in bed waiting for Claudia. She said she loved him she said she couldn't loess him. He felt his heart warm at the thought that she actually loved him, the doors opened and Claudia walked in,wearing a white night-gown. She turned off the hall light shrouding the room in darkness as she made her way over to him, he opens his arms to allow her to rest against him. She laid down placing her head and her hand on his chest. he rapped his arm around her and held her hand, putting his face in her hair taking in its sweet smell. She sighed in contempt.

"I love you" he whispered to her, he could feel her face move into what he believes is a smile

"I love you too" she whispered as the pair drifted of in to oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jenny... Jenny wake up, wake up!" Jenny opened her eyes slowly as the echoing voice faded. Barely noticing a sleeping nick next to her she found her self heading to the bathroom. she stared at the mirror through half closed lids, "Jenny" the voice called from what felt like miles away in mirror drawing her closer and closer. She touched her hand to the frozen glass when a the reflection of her hand came out and grabbed her own. With a jumped she pulled back taking the figure with her, Jenny fell back agents the wall, the figure stood with a smirk across her face

"Claudia"

"Awww so you've heard of me" she said shifting her wait staring down at her with cold eyes. Jenny felt like she was being examined.

"What do you want from me!"

"I want your soul" Claudia said pacing away from here turning around as she spoke 'soul'

"Why? What did I do to you!"

"You Brock my heart, you stole my body, you even took my life. And what did you do with my soul? You locked me in a cage in the back of your head" she said as she crouched in front of her placing a finger under her chin.

"But that wasn't my fault" Jenny said barely above a whisper, in one quick motion Claudia slammed her nails in to the side of Jenny's face leaving 4 deep bleeding puncture marks, Jenny flung to the gourd holding her hand to her bleeding face softly crying. Claudia stood licking the blood off her fingers.

"Of corse it was" she said admiring her now clean nails. She looked down at Jenny. "Oh sit up. Don't make this Easier than it already is" she said looking at her with a look of disgust.

"You know your no better than Hellen!" Jenny said propping her self up agents the door. Claudia closed one hand around Jenny's throat lifting her up agents the wall tell her feet couldn't touch the flooring any more.

"Don't compare me to her! She never loved him like I do!" She said dropping her to the floor. Jenny cough taking on the much needed air. She looked over at Claudia's feet an idea forming in her head, she reached out and grabbed her ankle but her hand went straight through her.

"Oh Jenny, hasn't anyone told you." She said rolling Jenny over with her foot pleasing it on her shoulder pining her agents the floor. "You can't touch a ghost"

"Jenny" nicks voice was heard from the bedroom.

"In here!" She yelled but Claudia dug her heel deeper in her shoulder.

"Be quit!" She hissed as she removed her foot. "Get up!" Jenny did as she was told cradling he arm. "Now your going to do as I say or I'm going to put this in you heart she said pulling out a long piece of glass from in her jacket. She reached and grabbed Jenny's hair moving it so that it covered her handing claw work. She went behind her placing the blade to her bake and putting her face by her ear "move" Jenny opened the door to see nick standing by the bed fully dressed.

"Hi" she said in the putting on her best fake smile which was hard when she had a piece of glass threatening to stab her. "Hi- what's wrong?" He said concern written along his rugged feathers

"I'm fine" she said he nodded not really believing her.

"What's that?" He said looking at her hand. Jenny looked down at her blood covered hand.

'Oh god what should I say!' She ran over a million excuses as she stared at the blood. Nick walked over to her and lifted her hand to look at It closer,

"Jenny what did you do?" He said looking into her eyes, she slowly lifted her gaze to meet his her jaw shaking slightly, he stared at her with so much concern, a single tear escaped her eye rolling down her face. Nick reached his hand out to cup her face but in stead found himself touching a warm stream of blood, he pulled back looking at his hand his mouth gaping as he reached up a moved her hair out of place to see her now blood soaked face.

"Jenny what have you done!"

"I- I" she couldn't form words as shock set in, she felt the pressure of glass fade tell it was completely gone, she slowly turned her head expecting to see Claudia holding the glass to the back of her neck but she was nowhere to be seen. She turned her head keeping her eyes on their hands as she took in slow shaky breath the quickly picked up pace, nick pulled her in to a hug as she cried uncontrollably in to his shirt.

"Your ok" he soothed trying to calm her down, any thing scary enough to make her cry was surly bad news.

after a copal of Minutes she began to calm down. Nick pulled back looking in to her eyes.

"Ok I'm going to leave you to change and when your done come down and I'll help you with that cut" he said in the gentlest tone he could. She nodded slowly, he then left her, alone.

Jenny turned around expecting to see Claudia by the bathroom door, but she wasn't, she was gone. Slowly she walked in to the bathroom thinking she was going to jump out at any second, but she didn't. Grabbing a towel and wetting it in the sink she began to wipe the side of her face wincing as the water touched it. She finally cleaned off all the blood showing her four deep cuts. One by her eye, another by and under her ear and the last on her jaw line. They where still bleeding but she didn't bother to clean them in stead she changed in to a clean shirt and some sweats and then heading out to find nick.

She found him at the kitchen table, his back to her. On the table was a cup of tea and a first aid kit. She walked over and sat next to him, not saying a word.

Nick POV

"Ok let's see what you've got here" he said reaching out and grabbing her chin moving it to the side so he could see her cut but was surprised when he found four steadily bleeding ones.

"What did you do?" He asked but she just moved her head out of his hand and just stared at him, her expression unreadable. He looked at her for a second waiting for a response but when he released she was going to keep quit he reached for the First add, his sudden movement casing her to jump violently, he slowed down his hand as he pulled the case to him self watching her every move, she never took her eye off his hand. opening it and taking out an antiseptic whip he turned her face to see her cuts once more making sure to move slower In case she jumped again.

"This is going to sting a bit" he said before whipping it over her cuts, she winced slightly closing her eyes and biting he lip agent the pain. Whipping off the last of the blood to see the cuts more clearly.

"There deep, do you mind telling me how you got them?" He said getting up to trough the whip away, she stayed quit. He sat back down, she was looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Jenny" She slowly looked up at him her eyes slightly red, he could tell she was fighting back tears. she hated showing weakness.

"Jenny what happened"

"I- I" she tried to talk but found It rather hard to form words. "I woke up and went in to the bath room and she was there"

"Who?"

"Cl- Claudia"

"Do you know why she was in there?"

"She wanted to scare me"

"Is that all?"

"She wanted to scare me, In to death"

"Death"

"Yes, she wanted my body"

"So how did the cuts happen?"

"She hit me"

"She hit you"

"With her nails"

Nick sat back In his chair not quite knowing what to do.

"Ok, I'm going to dress this now."he said, She nodded keeping her eyes on her hands. He reached for the kit and took out small bandages and placing them carefully over her cuts.

"Nick"

"Yeah" he said closing the case. grabbing the cup of tea he handed to her which she took.

"Thank you, umm do you think we could get out of the house today?" She said looking in to the cup.

"Yeah, where to?" He said leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know, Maybe we could just run some errands, I just want to get out of the house"

"Well I've needed to get groceries for a while"

"Perfect! I'll go get ready" she said placing the cup down and hurrying out of the room leaving nick at the table.

"Ok we'll go now" he said to him self getting to his feet.

Nick sat on the couch waiting for Jenny, he had been ready for about 20 minutes now. He was reading one of his files from his old job, even though he wasn't really paying any thought to it,

His thoughts where on Jenny and Claudia.

"Sorry I took so long I had to wash my hair out." She said entering the room pulling on her jacket. Even though he wouldn't say it she looked beautiful, her hair was down and she didn't have any makeup on besides some maschera, she had on black leggings and Uggs with a grayish blouse and a black coat.

"Ok let's go then" he said getting up and placing the file on the coffee table. They walked out to the car and got in making their way to the store.

"So, did Claudia say why she wanted your body?" Nick said keeping his eyes on the road. He knew it was not very proper to ask at this time but he needed to know, he didn't know when Claudia would pop up again.

"I wanted to get out of the house to get away from her, please Nick lets not talk about her" she said staring out of the window.

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I've worked with you for a while now, but I don't know much about you."

"I thought you read my file" he looking at her monetarily catching her smile

"Yes I read it, but that did not tell me much about you"

"Well what would you like to know?"

"Tell me about your childhood"

"Well I grew up in the country part of Scotland, we didn't have much but I was happy. What about you?"

"Pretty much the opposite, I grew up in Sussex, I had pretty much every thing I wanted. But I was not happy. People saw the Rich girl, not the real girl. Money did not make me happy. I hate it when people say they want to be rich, it does not make you happy, sure you get friends but not real friends" she said with a sad look.

"I'm sorry"

"No it's fine, I tried to make this happy but instead made it sad. Any ways, what's it like? Living in the country I mean."

"It was fun, me and my little sister Anna would play in the felids, we had jobs on our farm. Anna would feed the sheep and I would feed and milk the cow."

"You have a little sister? I didn't know that"

"Yeah, she married and lives up in my parents place with her husband"

"She lives with your parents?"

"There dead now"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked"

"No it's ok, it was a long time ago, here we are" he said pulling into the parking lot.

"Now to find a parking space"Jenny said which earned her a laugh from nick. Parking the car they headed into the store.

"Ok, where's the list" she asked turning to him

"List?"

"Don't tell me you don't have a grocery list"

"Then I won't tell you" he said grabbing a Cart a walking past her.

Jenny jogged up to catch up with nick. "Then Can you tell me what you need so I can go find it for you?"

"Well I need laundry soap"

"Ok on it" she smiled and walked off In the direction of the Landry soap.

"Nothing flowery!" he called after her.

"No promises!" she said disappearing in to an ail. Finding the soap she began looking for possibly the most flowery one there. Picking up one marked lavender. Some one appeared at her side leaning his arm on the shelf.

"Hi I'm ben and you are?" He said looking down at her

"Not interested" she said not making eye contact placing the soap back on the shelf looking for another.

"Don't make this hard"

"But I have every intention to" she said pulling up another soap.

"Come on, give me a chance" she turned to him and looked him in the eye.

"No" she said and walked off. She heard his steps as he chased after her.

"Will you please tell me your name?"

"No" she said leaving the ale looking for Nick.

"Why not?" He tried again moving in front of her.

"Because I'm not interested in you Ben now go away." she said spotting nick she began to walk over to him.

"Please just one date" he begged

She turned to him and yelled "bloody hell! look I said no! Get away from me!"

"What's going on!?" Nick said coming up beside her.

"He wants me to go on a date with him" she said staring at the man, slipping her hand in her pocket moving her silver diamond ring that she got from her father off her pointer finger, Fiddling with it tell it was on her ring finger.

"Look mate this is none of your business" he said still watching Jenny.

"Actually it is his business." She said pulling her hand out of her pocket and holding it in front of the mans face showing the ring. He looked at the ring and back at Nick.

"Look I didn't realize she was married" he said holding his hands up and backing away from them.

"Sorry I just implied we were married" she said moving her ring. back on its appropriate finger.


End file.
